Oniisan
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Telah lama aku terus mencari sosok kakakku. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Namun, dengan informasi yang sangat minim, mampukah aku mencarinya? My first fic in Yu Yu Hakusho fandom. Review?


Moga-moga dapet review yang baik di fic Yu Yu Hakusho pertama saia. Nyahaha.

Sayangnya... ini bukan Hiei x Yuki. x'( Padahal saia cinta mati ama sibling pair ini! Kenapa oh kenapa... Yukina yang sangaaattt manis harus bersama Kuwabara? ='( Tapi tak ada bashing pair di sini! Pokoknya harus bisa menerima keputusan Togashi sensei!

Review? =3

* * *

~...I Want to Meet You, Oniisan...~

.

Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

.

Don't Like Don't Read...

.

Let's RnR...

Yukina P.O.V

.

Seandainya aku dapat memutar balik waktu. Ingin rasanya aku terlahir lebih dulu dari kakakku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku punya seorang kakak.

Seorang kakak lelaki.

Telah kucari kemanapun sejak otousan memberitahuku. Otousan pernah bilang bahwa kakakku punya rambut hitam layaknya dirinya. Namun dengan ciri-ciri yang minim seperti itu, dapatkah aku mencarinya sendiri?

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku mulai mencari, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

Waktu waktu berlalu begitu lama, menghadirkan kejadian saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuwabara-san. Namun... ada yang berbeda sejak aku bertemu dengan Kuwabara-san. Entah mengapa... aku merasa semakin dekat dengan kakakku, namun sama sekali tak dapat mengenalnya.

Siapa kakakku? Siapa dia?

Aku ingin sekali tahu.

Apa jangan-jangan... dia menyembunyikan dirinya dariku?

Apa dia benci padaku? Apa dia benci padaku sebab aku terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda? Aku bertanya dalam lubuk hati kecilku.

Padahal... ingin sekali kugoncang-goncang tubuhnya, bersikap manja padanya.

Padahal... ingin sekali aku merengek layaknya seorang adik kecil padanya.

Padahal... ingin sekali aku menggerakkan bibirku, memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan sebutan yang lazim, 'Oniisan', walau mungkin ia tak menyukainya.

Sejenak, aku teringat akan sebuah memori.

.

Flashback~ on...

.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran dengan merdunya, menyatukan perpaduan alam dan harmoni.

Angin semilir membelai, menerpa semua mahluk, menghadirkan kehangatan baru di musim semi ini.

Termenung aku di teras, menduduki tatami yang tergeletak, menatapi awan-awan yang saling membentuk melodi di langit.

Saat itu, aku tersenyum. Senyuman akan kehangatan menghiasi wajahku.

Sejenak kemudian, pintu teras terbuka, menandakan kehadiran seseorang. Otousan datang menghampiriku dengan yukata membalut tubuhnya. Ia menduduki tatami yang terletak tepat di sebelahku, lalu ikut bergabung memandangi sakura bersamaku.

"Yukina." suara sapaan dari otousan bergema di telingaku.

"Ada apa, otousan?"

"Ini musim yang benar-benar indah." gumamnya singkat.

Aku pun mengangguk setuju. "Benar kata otousan. Musim ini yang paling sejuk."

"Ya... namun kita menikmatinya tanpa kehadiran 2 orang yang kita kasihi. Sungguh disayangkan." raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaan.

"2 orang? Siapa itu? Hm... biar kutebak. Yang satu orang ialah almarhum okaasan. Bukan begitu, otousan? Lantas, siapa seorang lagi?" aku menatap polos dan curiga.

Otousan tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Sayang sekali tak ada kehadiran okaasan di sini. Kuharap dia juga dapat menikmatinya di surga sana."

"Lantas... siapa seorang lagi, otousan?" aku mulai menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, memaksakan jawaban darinya.

Otousan mulai berdiri. Ia pandangi lembut-lembut sakura yang berguguran.

"Sayang sekali. Kita tak dapat melihatnya bersama kakak lelakimu." lalu otousan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam pikiranku.

Ka-kakak lelaki? Oniisan?

Aku pun segera mencegah otousan membuka pintu teras.

"Otousan! Apa maksudmu dengan kakak lelakiku?"

Otousan berbalik menatapku. "Yukina. Aku harap kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Sesungguhnya kau punya seorang kakak lelaki. Sudahlah... otousan tak mau membahasnya." ia pun beranjak memasuki rumah.

Aku tertegun atas pernyataan singkat otousan. Rupanya selama ini, ia menyembunyikan rahasia yang besar dariku. Dan sejak kejadian itulah, aku terus mencari kakakku.

.

Flashback~ off...

.

Aku menatap bimbang pada pepohonan yang kini tengah kupandang. Mata merahku memancarkan kebingungan yang mendalam. Aku pun menghela nafas berat.

"Yukinaa-chaannn~!" sebuah suara berat nan riang mengejutkanku.

Telah berdiri Kuwabara-san di belakangku. Aku menengok padanya, memberikan senyuman manis untuknya.

"Konbanwa, Kuwabara-san," ucapku seraya memberi salam selamat malam.

Ya. Kuwabara berjanji akan menemuiku malam ini. Ia bilang ingin berduaan padaku. Aku yang tak mengerti akan ucapannya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saat itu.

"Yukina-chan sudah menunggu lama? Gomenee Yukina-chaann..." katanya dengan wajah yang amat menyesal.

"Sudahlah Kuwabara-san. Mari duduk di padang rumput ini. Kau bilang ingin melihat bintang bersamaku bukan?" ucapku seraya mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kyaaa! Sankyuu Yukina-chaann~!" ia pun segera duduk tepat di sebelahku. "Yukina-chan! Lihat bintang-bintang itu! Cantik sekali bukan?" ujarnya penuh semangat seraya menunjuk satu persatu bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Ya Kuwabara-san. Bintangnya memang indah."

"Tapi Yukina-chan lebih cantik daripada bintang-bintang itu!" ia memandangku malu-malu.

"Arigatou, Kuwabara-san." ucapku sembari tersenyum manis padanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba, Kuwabara menatapku heran.

"Ng... entahlah Yukina-chan. Aku merasa kau agak lesu—atau mungkin bingung. Memangnya ada apa?" matanya menjelma menjadi mata yang penuh curiga.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rupanya Kuwabara pun menyadari kebingunganku. Aku memandang Kuwabara, dan tersenyum getir.

"Aku memang sedang bingung." kataku.

"Eeh? Memangnya ada apa, Yukina-chan? Aku akan selalu siap membantumu!" katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Aku tersenyum geli untuk sesaat. "Kuwabara-san, aku ingin tahu. Punya kakak itu enak tidak?"

"Kakak? Yaahh... jujur saja. Nee-chan itu agak menyebalkan dan cerewet pula. Dia juga selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak." Kuwabara mendengus kesal. "Namun... ada kalanya ia sangat baik. Sikapnya juga sangat dewasa." ia berbalik menatapku. "Memangnya ada apa, Yukina-chan?"

Aku memandangi bulan purnama. "Sebenarnya... aku punya seorang kakak lelaki."

"Eeh? Na-nanii? Kenapa aku tak pernah tau? Siapa dia?" tanyanya penuh keterkejutan.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu siapa kakakku." aku menatap pasrah pada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Ngeh?"

"Kakakku terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda denganku. Sejak aku terlahir, aku tak pernah mengetahui rupanya."

"Jadi... maksudmu, kau terpisah dengannya sejak lahir?"

"Begitulah." aku berbalik menatap percikan air sungai dengan tatapan sendu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kuwabara berdiri tegap dan memandangku serius. Ia mengepal tangannya pada bahunya. "Tenang saja Yukina-chan! Aku pasti akan membantu mencarikan kakakmu! Aku bersumpah!"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Arigatou, Kuwabara-san." ucapku dengan tatapan hangat.

"Yosh!" ia tersenyum riang, dibalas dengan senyum manisku.

**...*xXx................xXx*...

* * *

**

. Time skip .

Sluurrpp...

"Ahh... nikmat sekali." ucapku sembari meneguk teh.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada di salah satu kedai dango. Baru saja aku memesan teh dan mochi sebagai pelepas lapar.

Aku tengah berjalan ke arah meja untuk memesan camilan lainnya.

"Maaf, aku mau pesan coklat hangat ini satu." kataku seraya mengacungkan jari.

Pelayan yang sedang melayaniku tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia mencatat pesananku, lalu beranjak pergi. Aku kembali terduduk di tempatku menunggu pesananku.

Masih kuingat Kuwabara yang kemarin berjanji untuk membantuku dalam mencari kakakku. Ia begitu baik padaku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak terus-menerus dibantu olehnya.

Haahh... memang aku ini lemah. Selalu saja berpangku pada Kuwabara. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mencari kakakku sendiri ataupun menolongnya saat kesulitan. Aku memang merepotkan nampaknya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangiku dengan membawa coklat hangat pesananku. "Ini pesanan anda. Dozo." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan pesananku.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatku bingung dimana pelayan itu tak lekas pergi meninggalkanku, melainkan tetap berdiri di mejaku. Aku pun hanya mengacuhkannya saja, dan hendak meneguk coklat hangat ini.

BUAK!

"Kyaaa!"

Belum sempat aku meneguk setetes pun air, seseorang memukul pelayan itu keras-keras hingga nyaris mengenaiku.

"Kyaaa!" jeritku melihatnya. Pelayan itu rubuh dalam waktu sejenak—entah ia pingsan atau mati.

"A-apa yang terjadii?" aku berteriak histeris.

Seseorang di balik semua ini mulai menampakkan dirinya. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat siapa dalangnya. Dia... lelaki berambut hitam itu... dia orang yang menyebabkan pelayan ini tak sadarkan diri.

"Hi-Hiei-kun?" ucapku tak percaya melihat apa yang kulihat. Hiei, teman baik Kuwabara-san yang baru saja memukul pelayan ini hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Hiei berjalan menghampiriku seketika itu juga. Aku pun terbelalak kaget melihatnya. Mataku membulat, disertai gertakan gigi.

Hiei menatap lemah padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Yukina?" ujarnya yang membuatku semakin tak percaya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja memukul orang ini!" jeritku.

"Yukina," ia mulai menatapku dingin. "Jangan sekali-kali kau meminum minuman itu! Baru saja kulihat tadi, pelayan brengsek ini mencampurkan racun dalam minuman itu! Sempat juga kulihat, ia menyembunyikan pisau di balik sakunya!" ia menatap pada pelayan itu.

Sontak aku terkejut. Rupanya Hiei bermaksud untuk menolongku. Aku pun tertunduk takut.

"A-Arigatou Hiei-kun, karena sudah mau menolongku." ucapku berat.

Hiei menatapku pasrah. "Sudahlah... yang penting kau telah selamat. Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja karena Hiei-kun menolongku. Hontou ni arigatou, Hiei-kun." ujarku lemah.

"Tak apa-apa. Mari kuantar kau pulang." katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun segera meraih uluran tangan itu, dan bergegas berdiri.

"Arigatou, Hiei-kun."

***. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*

* * *

**

Aku tengah berjalan bersama Hiei-kun sekarang. Sedari tadi aku terdiam, mengingat kejadian-kejadian histeris yang membuatku masih takut hingga kini.

Seketika tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan kebaikan-kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Hiei padaku. Aku pun mulai sadar. Rupanya bukan hanya Kuwabara yang sangat peduli padaku. Hiei bahkan jauh lebih peduli padaku. Aku... merasa jadi bimbang sendiri. Hiei amat baik. Di saat-saat kesulitanku, selalu ada bayangnya.

Aku sendiri merasakan—perasaan yang mungkin bergejolak dalam hatiku. Perasaan yang hangat, tulus, dan... membuatku heran. Apa mungkin ini cinta?

Ralat. Ini sebuah kesalahan.

Aku tak mungkin mencintainya. Perasaan ini lebih mendekati... sebuah ikatan batin. Lagipula aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan Kuwabara-san juga.

Aku pun berbalik menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Mata yang dingin itu... telah melihat berbagai aksi kekejaman, yang diperbuat dirinya maupun orang lain.

"Yukina? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak apa-apa." aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku.

"Hn.." gumamnya pelan.

Kami kembali diliputi keheningan. Kadang, suara hempasan angin ikut meramaikan kesepian ini. Namun hatiku kosong dan bingung. Tetap saja aku terus bertanya akan sosok kakakku.

"Hiei-kun."

"Apa?" ia berbalik menatapku.

Aku menatapnya agak tak yakin. "Entah mengapa... aku merasa... kau ini dekat denganku." ujarku tak yakin.

Matanya sempat membulat. "Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tahu sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya... aku punya seorang kakak." ujarku.

Hiei memicingkan matanya ke arahku dan menatap heran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalau Hiei-kun adalah kakakku. Tapi—" aku menatapnya. "—Rasanya tak mungkin, kan?" kataku tersenyum.

Hiei melemparkan pandangannya dariku ke arah langit senja. "Kau... ingin sekali bertemu kakakmu?"

Aku mendengus pasrah. "Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Hiei terhenti sejenak. "Bila... kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya, maka... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku..." mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku ingin dia melindungiku tiap saat. Aku ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oniisan', meskipun mungkin ia membenciku, tidak ingin melihatku, ataupun tidak ingin bertemu denganku!" ungkapku lantang seraya menundukkan kepala.

Hiei menatapku iba. Ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku, dan terhenti tepat di depanku.

Ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, membuat perasaan tenang dan kaget bercampur dalam diriku.

"Hi-Hiei-kun?"

Hiei menghela nafas berat. "Gomenasai, Yukina."

"A-Apa?"

"Akulah kakakmu," ujarnya. "Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu." ia mempererat pelukannya. "Kau pasti selama ini kesepian dan terus mencari kakakmu bukan? Maaf karena telah membuatmu kesepian."

"Ma-Maksudmu... kau adalah kakakku? Apa itu benar, Hiei-kun?"

Hiei membelai rambutku. "Ya. Maaf. Selama ini... aku terus membuatmu kesepian dan terliputi kebingungan. Aku mengira... kau pasti takkan suka punya kakak yang payah sepertiku bukan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Aku tak peduli apa wujud kakakku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dirimu? Selama ini... aku bingung, Hiei-kun! Bingung!" pekikku.

"Gomenasai." ia melepas pelukannya. "Namun... mulai sekarang, aku janji takkan kemana-mana."

"Hiks!" tangisku meledak. "O-Oniisan..."

Hiei menatapku, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, tak apa. Panggil aku sesuka hatimu."

"O-Oniisan... oniisan..." aku berlari memeluknya kembali. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu, oniisan."

"Yukina," Hiei menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sebuah suara kemarahan mengagetkan kami. Aku melepas pelukanku dan mendapati Kuwabara berdiri dengan tatapan marah ke arah Hiei—erm maksudku kakakku.

"Hiei!" ia mulai emosi dan nampak ingin minta penjelasan yang jelas pada Hiei.

Aku yang sempat terkejut segera mengusap-usap air mataku dan tersenyum, kemudian berlari ke arah Kuwabara. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menarik-nariknya menghampiri Hiei. Ia menatapku bingung, namun berjalan mengikutiku ke arah kakakku.

"Kuwabara-san," kami terhenti di depan Hiei. "Kenalkan, kakak lelakiku, Hiei."

Mata Kuwabara segera membulat tak percaya. "Bo-Bohong. Orang seperti ini adalah kakak yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Tidak, Kuwabara-san. Dia benar-benar kakak yang selama ini telah kucari. Akhirnya... aku menemukan kakakku."

"Ngeehh?" Kuwabara terbelalak kaget.

Hiei tersenyum licik. "Hei. Ingat. Kalau kau berani macam-macam, takkan kurestui." ucapnya pelan dengan nada horor.

"Khh..."

Langit senja perlahan menggelap. Matahari pun mulai menghilangkan sosoknya. Nampak aku, Kuwabara-san, dan kakakku berjalan di bawah pemandangan ini. Aku pun bersyukur dalam hati kepada kami-sama.

.

Kami-sama, terima kasih telah menjawab keraguanku. Mulai hari ini, akan ada 2 orang yang akan selalu menjagaku. Aku bersyukur karena kau telah mempertemukanku pada kakak lelakiku. Semoga, tali persahabatan dan ikatan batin ini senantiasa menyertai kami. Arigatou.

.

-Yukina-

.

Owari...

* * *

Hyaa... ending yang gaje. Pasti gaje! Andai aja saia disclaimernya, mungkin saia udah buat Hiei bukan kakak Yukina biar mereka bisa jadian. == *harusnya ditulis di disclaimer...*

Setelah ini Mika akan sedikit tak aktif berhubung harus mempersiapkan ULUM. Tapi setelah itu bakal aktif lagi kok.

Makasih udah baca. Silahkan review...

Review! =3


End file.
